Lagrimas de Sangre
by LeidiUchihaHaruno
Summary: Una decisión que dejaría huellas. Un dolor tan inmenso que ninguno podría superar. Ella, se había sacrificado... Ella, los había dejado. Y tu, Sasuke. Lloraras lagrimas de sangre por su partida


**One-shot que puede ser convertido en Two-shot.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje**

 **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Lagrimas de Sangre**

La batalla había sido ardua, sí. Eso estaba más que claro. Pero al fin lo habían conseguido. Por fin lo habían logrado. Habían derrotado a kaguya y con ello la paz reinaba de nuevo en el mundo shinobi. Gritos eufóricos de alegría, exclamaciones de entusiasmos, puños alzados y hasta lágrimas derramadas por aquellos caídos durante la batalla era lo que expresaban los de la alianza.

Más sin embargo, a cierta distancia prudente se encontraban dos personas que a pesar de haber terminado con la guerra aún tenían una lucha pendiente. Una lucha que tenían desde niños y que ahora debía acabar. Uno pensando que ese era su objetivo, cortar esos lazos y esos vínculos que lo ataban a todo, mientras que el otro tan solo quería hacerlo razonar y que entendiera que no necesitaba luchar más, ya no.

Sin saber quién de los dos fue que inicio, comenzaron una batalla donde los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo dieron inicio a todo. Ya el anciano de los seis caminos es había dicho que eran hermanos reencarnados pero eso no les importaba, no al menos a uno de ellos. Mientras que al otro ese era otro lazo más, un lazo más fuerte porque siempre lo había considerado su hermano.

Ninguno decía nada, simplemente se golpeaban, esquivaban y lanzaban ataques.

-detente de una maldita vez- gruño naruto- entiende, no quiero pelear.

-hum.- fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro. No se detendría, no lo aria. Debía acabar con todo de una maldita vez y eso era lo que aria.

Ajena a toda esta situación. Se encontraba una peli rosa, su mirada se encontraba perdida y desorientada. Sus ojos no expresaban nada más que un inmenso abismo y vacío. Prueba de que estaba sumergida en un genjutsu.

-de paso has metido a sakura-chan en un genjutsu- inquirió el Uzumaki- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? De todos modos vera que alguno de los dos morirá.- lanzó un golpe con su brazo el cual el Uchiha esquivo con facilidad.

Si, quizás y el idiota tenía razón. Pero si sakura estaba sumergida en el genjutsu no interferiría en la pelea

-así no se interpondrá.- respondió sin más desfundando su katana y acercándose a gran velocidad al uzumaki. Atento a cualquier ataque así se encontraba naruto. Saco un kunai y detuvo la katana de Sasuke por encima de su cabeza. Bien sabía que ambos estaban agotados por la pelea con kaguya, pero si el Uchiha quería pelear lo haría. Haría que entraran en razón y entendiera de una vez que luchar no lo llevaría a nada.

Pasada varias horas y ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer. Sus pieles estaban perladas del sudor evidente del esfuerzo y cansancio, sus ropas estaban casi desechas y rotas. Naruto botaba un poco de sangre de su labio, poseía varias heridas y cortes en su cuerpo pero aún se mantenía de pie. Sasuke, quien estaba en una posición igual a la del uzumaki respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Ya era hora de acabar con todo. Azul contra negro, sus miradas expresaban todo lo que no podían hablar.

Sakura, quien de un momento a otro logro escapar del genjutsu, reacciono de manera inmediata. Diviso a su mejor a migo y a la persona que amaba a cierta distancia. ¿Acaso estaban peleando? Dio unos pasos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, al estar cerca enfoco sus orbes verdes y si, en definitiva su sospecha había sido acertada. Esos dos estaban peleando y no solo eso, pensaban matarse uno al otro. Bastaba con verle su estado, ambos tenían bajo nivel de chakra evidentemente por la lucha claro, sus ropas dañadas, sus heridas visibles y aun así se mantenían de pie.

¿Es que acaso no pensaban detenerse nunca? Observo como ambos luchaban de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Simplemente no podían superar esa estúpida etapa y vivir en paz de una vez. Lagrimas amenazaban en brotar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué su destino tenía que ser así? Ellos merecían ser feliz, quizás ella no tanto, pero ellos sí.

Ellos, quienes habían tenido una infancia arruinada por las decisiones de sus antepasados.

Ellos, quienes habían perdido a su familia.

Ellos, que habían tenido que enfrentarse a sus propios miedos.

Ellos, que soportaron tanto dolor desde tan pequeños.

Ellos, que habían vivido una historia trágica durante su vida.

Ellos, a quienes habían decidido utilizar a su antojo, especialmente al Uchiha.

Ellos, quienes se habían convertido en su vida.

Simplemente merecían la felicidad.

Pero, así no. No de esa manera. No luchando injustamente entre ambos para terminar con lo que sea que quisieran acabar.

Recuerdos atacaron su mente desde que los habían formado como equipo siete, se había sentido tan feliz por haber tocado junto al Uchiha y decepcionada por estar junto al Uzumaki. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo le tomo cariño al rubio. Y como no, si naruto era ese destello de luz que animaba y no permitía que ninguno se diera por vencido.

Sasuke, que a su vez se mostraba indiferente con ella la protegía ante cualquier situación. No es que naruto no lo hiciera, al contrario, más de un recuerdo le ataco su mente de ellos defendiéndola y más de una vez saliendo heridos por lo mismo.

Pero ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿a quién defendería ella? Al amigo que había estado siempre a su lado, dándole su apoyo, su ánimo, su consuelo, su promesa y su amor… o al traidor que se había marchado de la aldea por su sed de venganza, a ese hombre que siempre había amado desde su infancia, que había intentado matarla, que la había abandonado y los había traicionado. ¿Qué hacer? Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Los amaba a ambos. De maneras distintas, pero la realidad era esa. Uno, era su mejor amigo y su hermano. Y el otro era su amor…

Observo como ambos en un momento determinado hicieron unos sellos con sus manos

¿Qué demonios?... ¿acaso era en verdad...?

No

No…

Ella no podía permitir que sucediera una tragedia, que ambos murieran o que uno matara al otro y luego lamentarse de lo sucedido.

Un flash back vino rápidamente a su mente. Ese día en la azotea del hospital, ambos amigos y rivales estaban dispuestos a matarse y ella sin pensarlo se había lanzado a medio del ataque no le importó. Pero gracias a kami, kakashi había llegado salvándola y alejándolos a ambos. Ese día, poco le había importado su vida, kakashi la había reprimido le había dicho que eso era un acto suicida que no debía de hacerlo. Pero a ella eso no le importó. Solo no quería verlos peleando.

Observo los mismos sellos de esa vez, vio como en sus manos se formaban el shidori y el rasengan pero esta vez en un nivel más poderoso. Vio como ambos se alejaban y tomaban impulso para imapactarse uno contra el otro.

No

No, de nuevo

Debía detenerlos

Debía salvarlos.

Ellos no podían cometer una locura

No podrían condenarse

No podían hacer una estupidez.

Ellos debían ser felices

Y ella, se encargaría de ello.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con suerte llegaría. Ambos amigos y rivales se miraron con decisión en sus ojos. Este sería el golpe final, ellos lo sabían. Luego de esto alguno de los dos moriría y el otro quedaría vivo.

Sin saber quién sería el ganador o el perdedor. Se lanzaron mutuamente para impactar uno en el otro. El impacto llego, una luz los rodeo a ambos muestra de que el impacto había sido fuerte.

Pero ¿Quién había ganado?

Ninguno había sentido dolor

Ninguno sangraba

Ninguno sentía su cuerpo atravesado por el rasengan o el shidori.

Más sin embargo sabían que a algo le habían impactado. Después de todo sus manos se encontraban en un cuerpo.

Pero ¿de quién?

Ilusos

No se percataron de ella

No sintieron su presencia

No la vieron acercarse

Y mucho menos escucharon su voz pidiendo un ¡alto!

Pero allí estaba, en medio de ambos. Al despejar la luz. Ambos miraron con asombro e incredulidad a ese ser tan diminuto e indefenso ensangrentado en medio de ambos.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Sakura, estaba frente a Sasuke mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la mano de este se encontraba enterrada en su costado izquierdo, donde había clara evidencia de que allí había impactado su shidori.

Naruto por otra parte estaba atónito con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Su mano derecha estaba enterrada en el costado derecho de sakura, por encima de su hombro. La sangre corría por su brazo.

Ambos, miraban asombrados a la peli rosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había podido interferir?... sakura quien no resistió tosió escupiendo sangre y manchando el torso del pelinegro haciendo que ambos reaccionaran.

-Sakura ...

-Sakura-chan

-les…les dije…que se detuvieran…

Su voz era entrecortada, había sentido el impacto en su cuerpo. Sintió el dolor atravesarlo y sentía como se dividía en dos. Pero… eso era lo que ella había decidió y eso era lo que ella había querido.

-¿Por qué?.- inquirió naruto.- ¡por qué maldición lo hiciste!- exclamo con dolor en su voz.

Sabía que ella no tenía salida

Sabía, que después de ese impacto la oportunidad de vivir era diminuta

Sabia de ante mano que, hasta allí había llegado su historia.

Ninguno de los dos había retirado su mano, aun reposaban en su cuerpo. Con la sangre de ella esparcida en ellos.

-por…que…los..amo- sorpresa para ambos- no…no podía…permitir…que…comet..ieran…una..locura…ustedes…merecen…ser…feliz.

-pero... No sin ti…no así- hablo el rubio llorando. Sasuke, atónito fue quien retiro su mano lentamente y naruto lo imito. Sakura, exclamo un grito ahogado al sentir como esas manos salían de ella. Se tambaleo seguro y ya su final llegaba. Sintió como su cuerpo se desplomaba, mas sin embargo unos fuertes brazos la atraparon antes de tocar el suelo y no fueron precisamente los del uzumaki.

No

Eran los de él. Los de Sasuke Uchiha, quien la había atrapado entre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había interferido?

Ella ya lo respondió, Sasuke.

Fue por amor.

Un amor que tú nunca fuiste capaz de corresponder por cobarde

Un amor, que a pesar de tu desprecio nunca se desvaneció

Un amor tan puro e inocente, que siempre miro tu bien y no el de ella.

Un amor tan leal, que sacrifico su vida por la tuya.

Y dime, Sasuke. ¿Qué aras?

Que aras ahora que el único ser que te ha amado incondicionalmente está muriendo entre tus brazos

¿Qué aras ahora que ella ya no tiene esperanza de vida alguna?

Dime, Sasuke.

¿Contra quién decidirás luchar ahora para vengar su muerte?

Si en tus manos esta su sangre.

Si tu shidori impacto contra su cuerpo.

Si fuiste tú, quien decidió terminar con su vida sin darte cuenta

¿Era lo que querías no?

Querías romper los lazos y los vínculos que te ataban a ella y a esa aldea que tanto odiabas.

¿Y ahora?

¿Qué vas a decidir…?

¿Acabaras con tu existencia? O ¿vivieras con el remordimiento de haber sido tú el culpable de haber matado a un ser tan inocente y ajeno a todo lo que te sucedía?

Naruto observaba como el Uchiha la envolvía en sus brazos, no pudo más y cayó de rodillas frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura moriría, de eso no había duda

Ella los dejaría.

Ella, que había estado siempre para ellos.

Ella, quien siempre le pegaba y lo regañaba.

Ella, quien a pesar de rodo siempre lo quiso como un hermano y nunca lo había abandonado.

Ella… ella, ahora los abandonaba.

-sakura-chan…-su voz no podía estar más quebrada y rota. Le dolía, le dolía lo sucedido. Miro su mano derecha cubierta por la sangre de ella. De seguro eso generaría un trauma, un trauma que nunca podría superar.

No

No lo superaría nunca.

El, había ocasionado su muerte.

El, quien había jurado fielmente mantenerla protegida de todo peligro.

El, había la había matado.

Rompiste tu promesa, naruto.

No la protegiste

No la mantuviste a salvo.

Tú y Sasuke, la han matado.

Intento tocarla, pero Sasuke la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Y allí, se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha también sentía dolor.

Que él también se sentía culpable

Que también le dolía lo sucedido.

Y que, sin darse cuenta. Tenía sentimientos compartidos con la Haruno

Pero…

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya no había oportunidad.

Ya todo había acabado

Y era culpa de ambos.

Ellos lo sabían.

Kakashi esta vez no había llegado, él no la había salvado… esta vez el no llego a tiempo para detenerlos y evitar esta tragedia.

Esta vez. Había sido la definitiva y había pagado quien menos lo merecía.

-no…-escucharon como sakura hablaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- no…se…culpen…fue…fue…mi…decisión- les dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Pero aun así, ellos no podían evitar sentir ese sentimiento. Y es que, aunque ella le dijera lo que sea, ambos sabían que los únicos culpables serian ellos y anda más.

-por…favor…ya…ya…no…peleen…ya…no- suplico con lágrimas en sus verdes orbes, lagrimas que fueron secadas por Sasuke de manera cuidadosa. Sakura fijo su vista en él, observo a través de esos ojos tan negros como al noche como el remordimiento y culpabilidad se apoderaba de ellos… observo como se enrojecían, y como lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

-no…no..llores…ya...ya...no…más...sufrimiento…no…para..ti

¿No llorar? Él no quería llorar, pero le dolía… le dolía lo que estaba pasando

¿No más sufrimiento? Eso era lo que más sientes en este instante. Dolor. Dolor puro y verdadero.

Verla allí, entre sus brazos medio muerta con un hilo de respiración…con esos ojos tan vivos que ahora solo se apagaban poco a poco y con esa mirada perdida.

Eso lo destrozaba.

Lo destrozaba igual que cuando había matado a su hermano. Después de todo, no había querido admitirlo pero el sentía algo por ella. No supo cuándo, ni desde que momento empezó. Pero sus pensamientos viajaban hacia su imagen.

Pero ahora…

El verla así… lo estaba matando lentamente

-no te mueras…-pides en suplica, y sin más lagrimas bajaron de tu rostro- no…no me dejes…

Tarde…

Muy tarde Sasuke.

Has perdido tu oportunidad, habrías podido ser feliz con ella. Formar una familia con ella. Estar siempre a su lado y ser feliz

Pero…

Pero ya es tarde.

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

Y tú, Sasuke Uchiha. Te has dado cuenta muy tarde de que tenías un preciado tesoro entre tus manos, y lo has dejado ir.

Lo has matado

Y con tus propias manos.

-kami…-pidió, imploro. Si existía en verdad solo pedía un deseo. Un deseo en el que ella no muriera. Quería morir él, en lugar de ella. Pero no, Sasuke. Los milagros no suceden cuando has sido tú el culpable de dicho dolor.

¿Para qué implorar por algo que tú has decidido?

¿Para qué pedir por algo que no tiene solución?

Dime, Sasuke

¿Para qué llorar ahora?

-lo...siento...-hablo en un susurro. Como pudo alzo su mano y la poza en tu mejilla. Acaricio lentamente y retiro esas lágrimas que bajaban por tus ojos. Pero tú, no podías dejar de llorar.

¿Qué ironía no?

Ella, quien estaba muriendo aún tenía el valor de disculparse

Ella, quien estaba en sus últimos minutos aún tenía la voluntad de secar tus lágrimas y brindarte su apoyo.

¿Qué has hecho Sasuke?

¿Qué has hecho tú por ella?

Nada…

Nunca hiciste nada...

Querías protegerla…querías alejarla de la batalla…quería que estuviera a salvo

Pero a la final ha sido ella quien ha sufrido.

Ha sido ella la que recibió el impacto

No la protegiste

No la alejaste

La mataste

La alejaste de ti para siempre

Y eso ara que llores lágrimas de sangre eternamente.

-Sasuke…kun- escuchas como te llama en un susurro. La miras detenidamente.- aishiteru…- te susurra y tú te desplomas.

TA pero ...

Ella te ama, y siempre te ha amado.

Lo sabes de sobra…

Pero… ¿tú la amas, Sasuke?

Si…

Te has dado cuenta de que sí.

De que sin darte cuenta, ella era quien le daba alergia a tus días mientras estuviste a su lado.

Ella, quien le daba sentido a tu inútil y patética existencia

Ella, era quien te daba su calor. Su apoyo. Y su amor

¿y ahora Sasuke?

Solo está entre tus brazos, medio muerta y ves como poco a poco su luz se apaga y con ello tus esperanzas de que suceda ese milagro que tanto anhelas.

Bajas tu rostro, acercas de manera lenta tus labios a los de ellas y lo rosas. Un suave roce, un tierno choque entre sus labios. Sientes que una descarga te recorre el cuerpo.

Sabes que eso es lo que has anhelados siempre.

Pero

Es ahora el único y último beso que le darás. Por qué después de unas horas ella estará enterrada bajo tierra y nuca más la veras

Nunca más la besaras

Y mucho menos volverás a ver esa radiante sonrisa suya y esos orbes verdes tan llamativos.

Te separas y observas como ella entreabre sus ojos y te dedica una débil sonrisa.

-gra…gracias.- te dice ¿gracias por qué? ¿Por el beso? O ¿por corresponder a sus sentimientos.?

No lo sabes. Y nunca lo sabrás.

-na…naruto- escuchas como llama al uzumaki, él se acerca aún más y ella gira su cabeza para verlo

-cuídense…por...favor…no…no más peleas…prométanlo…-susurra débilmente. Inicio claro de que su hora está llegando.

-sakura-chan- la voz de naruto apenas y es audible. Duele, le duele el corazón, el alma y siente morirse con ella.

-por…favor…-pide

-si…lo prometo…- responde naruto llorando a mares. Y ves como acaricia tiernamente la, mejilla manchada de sangre de sakura. Observas como ella te mira a ti de nuevo, con sus ojos entiendes que te esta pidiendo lo mismo que a naruto.

-lo…prometo…-hablas pausadamente. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿En verdad no lucharas más?.

No

No lo aras.

Se lo has prometido. Y tu promesa cuenta.

Es su última voluntad…

-bien…- tose de nuevo y más sangre sale de su boca. Eso activa tu alarma. Y la aprietas aún más contra tu cuerpo.

-por favor…por favor sakura- dices. Pero no, Sasuke. Ya ella no te escucha.

Ya ella no siente.

Su cuerpo se ha puesto frio.

Sus ojos se han cerrado para nunca abrirse.

Sus labios y su rostro se han puesto pálidos.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás

Te ha dejado

Se ha marchado

Por fin puede descansar.

-no…- dices-¡no!.- exclamas con dolor. Pero ¿ya para qué?

-Sasuke…-te habla naruto pero tú haces caso omiso a su llamado y sigues apretándola contra ti. La acunas entre tus brazos.- Sasuke… ya se fue.

-¡cállate!-le gritas alzando tu vista hacia naruto dejándolo impactado al ver en tus ojos lágrimas, pero no lagrimas comunes…no… son lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de tristeza, de desespero…de sangre.

Naruto te mira sorprendido, el también llora…

El también esta desesperado

El también esta alterado

Trata de darte apoyo.

Pero

¿Cómo darte poyo si él también está en un estado de dolor profundo?

-sakura…vuelve…por favor.-le pides meciéndote levemente. La desesperación te consume. Jamás habías imaginado su muerte de esa manera, no en ese estado y mucho menos en tus propias manos.

Te odias a ti mismo

Te aborreces a ti mismo.

Quieres venganza

¿Pero contra quien Sasuke?

¿Contar ti mismo…?

-vuelve…-pides de nuevo- kami- lloras, lloras porque sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Lloras porque sabes que ya todo ha llegado a su final.

Ya no la tienes Sasuke

Ya ella se ha ido para siempre

Te ha dejado, tú has hecho que se alejara

Pero esta vez, para siempre. Y ya nunca más estará cerca de ti

Escuchas como personas exclaman el nombre de ella, pero tú no alzas tu vista.

No

No quieres separarte de ella.

No quieres soltarla

No quieres que se acerquen

-sakura...como..- habla con dolor kakashi.- ¿¡que han hecho!? ¿¡Que hicieron!?- escuchan como les grita pero tú haces oídos sordos. Solo te importa ella, pero no, Sasuke. Ella ya está muerta.

-sa…sakura-murmura Tsunade. Ella intenta acercarse. Pero tú al aprietas más contra tu cuerpo, no quieres que se acerquen- suéltala- te pide

-no...-niegas con tu cabeza. No estás dispuesto a soltarla. No quieres que te la quiten. Pero tú has sido el que la has soltado. Tú mismo la has arrebatado de tus manos.

-Sasuke…ya está muerta.- te dice Tsunade con dolor en sus lágrimas. Pero tú te niegas a hacerle caso. No, no quieres aceptar la realidad. No quieres aceptarlo.

Pero

Deberías, Sasuke.

Sakura está muerta.

Sakura, se ha ido.

Y nunca, nunca volverá

-cállate- dices con dolor- no… no…-repites- vuelve…por...favor

Los presentes te miran con pena y con dolor. Tu reacción los abruma y los desconciertan. Jamás pensaron verte así.

Nunca pensaron ver a Sasuke Uchiha en estado desesperado

Y mucho menos llorando.

Llorando por ella.

Tan importante era para ti, y nunca te diste cuenta hasta ahora.

Que patético eres Sasuke.

Cuando pierdes algo, te das cuenta del valor que tiene para ti.

-revívela…-le pides alzando tus orbes negros hacia los de Tsunade- cúrala...-dices en suplica. Pero ella baja la mirada.- ¡hazlo!- le exiges

Ella niega con su cabeza.

-no hay anda que pueda hacer.- te responde

Y eso termina de acabar con tu poca fe.

Ya no hay nada que hacer. Naruto toca suavemente y de manera tierna la mejilla de sakura mientras sus lágrimas caen amargamente.

El dolor es palpable para los presentes, quienes lloran también la perdida de la hermosa pelirosa.

De esa niña que llenaba de optimismo a todos.

De esa dulce persona que siempre les daba un aliento.

De esa mujer, que a pesar se sufrir por dentro mostraba una sonrisa radiante ante cualquier situación

Todos, incluso tú, Sasuke. Lloran amargamente su muerte.

-¡sakura!-exclamas en un grito desgarrador. Y la aprietas. Naruto te mira, toma la mano de sakura y la aprieta y el... El también exclama su nombre.

Miras al cielo, cierras lo ojos y pides. Pides nuevamente que kami se apiade de ti. Que te conceda aunque sea una vez en tu maldita existencia un milagro.

-vuelve…vuelve-repites constantemente. Pero no, Sasuke. No. Nadie te escucha. Ni siquiera ella.

Te reúsas a soltarla. Te niegas a dejarla ir.

Te duele. Sientes que ella se ha llevado tu vida con su muerte.

Sientes, que ahora has quedado más solo que nunca

Dime, Sasuke.

¿Conoces ahora lo que es en verdad la soledad?

Ya no tienes a quien amar.

Ya no tienes a quien llamar molestia

Ya no tienes a quien insultar ni rechazar

Ya no la tienes a ella…

 **Espero y les guste. Este one-shot puede convertirse en two-shot. Me agradaría que dejaran sus ideas, opiniones y comentarios, para saber su desean que continuara o dejarlo así. Ademas, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre decidir si sakura vive o no. Considerare todas las opiniones para tomar una decisión.**

 **¡Besos.!**


End file.
